My Stupid Teenage Romance
by Shun de'Marco
Summary: Everyone has been a teenager once, right? They've been in love right? No matter how stupid the relationship was. SakuraxOC/ NejixTenTen/ ShikamaruxTemari/ InoxChoji/ NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with it.**

**A/N- Allos there. Yea you! Welcome to my story, My Stupid Teenage Romance. This'll be slow to update at times, but trust me, they'll be out as fast as I can type them. I will post the first four chapters to test the waters. If people like it, I'll continue. Even if they don't I still will update. I promise. And please, no flaming or the such. And it may seem to suck, but it'll get better. This is my first story, so be gentle. I give you a cookie. =3**

-=3-

**Chapter One- To the Mall!**

"Sevante! Wake your lazy ass up!" A pink haired teen shouted at her sleeping friend, punching him in the jaw. A groan was heard and the boy sat up, revealing his short red hair. He looked at her through lidded eyes and mumbled.

"The hell are you waking me up for Sakura? It's Sunday! You should be sleeping or something!" Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. Sevante frowned at her.

'Am I missing something?' he thought.

"You promised to go shopping with me today! With your money!" Sevante blinked twice as the sentence set in.

"Wait, WHAT!" Sakura smiled and looked into his pale red eyes. She loved her best friend. She loved the way his eyes shone when he was telling a joke, his handsome face, his lips...

The way his hands felt on her shoulders.

"Are you mad woman?" He shouted shaking her violently. Sakura kept laughing as she felt his arms leaving her shoulders.

"No, I am not. You promised Te-kun!" she said blushing as he got out of bed, revealing his toned body.

'Hinata is so lucky to have him staying with her.' She thought as she looked away.

"Okay, I'll go. On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Everyone has to come." This caused her to pout and cross her arms across her chest.

"Whyyy?" she whined.

"Cause, it'll be boring with just us."

"Touché."

'But I wanted it to be just us.' She thought looking down at her red skirt.

"Hey, Hey. Look at me." He lifted her chin and looked her in her jade eyes. "I'll take you to dinner and a movie tonight in return." Sakura smiled and looked up at him.

"R-Really?" He nodded, making her blush deeper.

"Yeah. I promise." He said kissing her cheek and standing up straight again. "Now that that's settled give me thirty minutes to get ready." Sakura nodded and walked out of the Hyuuga's room with a deep blush.

'Dinner... and a... movie... Alone...' this was almost a dream come true for her. It was almost too much.

-=3-

Everyone smiled as Sevante and Sakura approached them hand in hand. The girls squealed in excitement and the guys just stared in shock.

"Are you two... you know dating yet?" Ino, Sakura's best friend since elementary school, asked her running up and jumping up and down happily. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"No Ino-pig but I have something to tell you girls later!" Ino nodded excitedly and grabbed Sevante's hand and dragged him and Sakura over to the group of their peers.

"Okay here's the plan! Everyone with their boyfriend/girlfriend or best friend in Sevante and Sakura's case." The couples paired up. Naruto with Hinata, Neji with TenTen, Shikamaru with Temari, Me with Choji (who had lost a considerable amount of weight), and Sevante with Sakura! We meet here at 7." Everyone nodded and went their own way, leaving Sevante and Sakura standing in the plaza.

Sakura was blushing madly as Sevante looked at her with a small smile.

'Ohmigodohmigodohmigod.' She felt his eyes on her and her face burned hotter.

"Happy now?" He asked her. She nodded quickly and clung to his arm.

"Let's go Te-kun. I wanna go to Elegance."

"That expensive clothes shop?" he asked her.

"Well duh, you're a Hyuuga. You're freaking rich, with an almost unlimited cash flow to your credit card. Besides, you agreed to pay." Sevante sighed as he remembered their agreement.

"Let's go then Sakura-chan."

-=3-

Sevante was visibly tired as he returned to the plaza with Sakura, his arms filled with bags. Gasps were heard from passerby. His arms were shaking and he walked slowly.

"Son of a bitch, girls can shop." He muttered to himself.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA YOU LUCKY BITCH!" TenTen shouted crossing her arms across her chest and turning to Neji, who was in the same predicament as Sevante, with fewer bags. Sevante envied him at that moment.

"I know right! Te-kun loves me so much that he 'bought' me all this expensive stuff." Sakura boasted grinning wide. Most of the others looked on in amazement.

"Whoa! How are you gonna fit all that in your car, Sevante?"

"Don't remind me."

Sevante looked at his friends and family from out of a hole he made in the center of the bags. Each and every one of them had a smile on their face. He smiled and began to wonder what he would do without them.

'Maybe I'd be insane.'

"I'll take some of those bags Sevante, no matter how troublesome it'll be." Shikamaru offered.

"Thanks Shika. I owe you one." Shikamaru nodded.

"Instead of standing here can we go 'cause the security is watching us pretty hard." Choji said looking over his shoulder. Three or four mall security guards were watching them intensely. Everyone nodded and started to the door.

-=3-

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over to his friends. They were standing in the parking lot of the mall. Each couple was talking to each other. The boys turned their heads to Naruto. The girls groaned as he pulled their boyfriends'/best friends' attention from them to hear his idea. Naruto's ideas were always pranks that were awesome and always worked.

"Let's hear it then!" Choji exclaimed excitedly. Naruto pulled them into a huddle and told them his plan. This made each and every one of the guys grin. "Let's do it!" they shouted simultaneously.

-=3-

"Okay stay here, and keep the doors open and the cars running. We'll be right back." Naruto told them and started walking to the main doors of the mall.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Each one of them gave a nod and felt their hearts beating in their chests out of nervousness. Naruto pulled open the door and all of them ran into the mall at full speed.

"FOR OPRAH!" -Neji

"FOR SPARTA!" -Sevante

"FOR BARBEQUE CHIPS!" -Choji

"TROUBLESOME!" -Shikamaru

"BELIEVE IT!" –Naruto

The mall security immediately ran after them. Naruto and Neji ran towards the Electronics. Sevante and Shikamaru for the Books. And Choji for the Food Court. They each ran at a full sprint, luckily they all played football for their school and were actually pretty damn good at it. They dodged other mall-goers, resulting in angry shouts from them. But they ignored them and kept running. They knocked shelves down to slow the guards down and quickly made their way back to the entrance. They all grinned at each other and nodded.

"HELL YES!" They all exclaimed as they jumped in their cars and pulled out of the parking lot at full speed. Their girlfriends/best friend looked at them in confusion but laughed when they told them what happened.

"You guys are idiots."

-=3-

** Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you liked it, it makes me smile and write better chappies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I no own it. It belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Happy Reading.

**D'aww I'm definitely gonna continue this =3**

-=3-

**Chapter Two- First Date**

"Hello Ms. Haruno!" Sevante said, greeting Sakura's mother with a wide smile. She smiled back at him and invited him in.

"Oh please Sevante, I've known you since you were a baby. I did change you diapers. So please call me Sakuno. Ms. Haruno makes me feel old." She told him as she closed the door. She turned to look at her daughter's best friend. He wasn't short but he was by no means tall. He kept his dark red hair combed neatly in a short faux hawk that spiked at the top. He had pale red eyes that appeared blind but she knew from experience that they saw everything. He wore a black linen suit with a red cotton shirt and black tie.

"You look good tonight, Sevy-kun." She said to him causing him to blush.

"Ms. Ha- err... Sakuno, please let's not bring that nickname up." Sakuno grinned evilly and brushed a pink lock out of her eyes, attempting to look innocent.

"But Sevy-kun! What else can I call you?" She tried her best innocent face. Sevante tightened his jaw.

'Sakura please hurry up!' he thought.

"Ehh... Uhmm... What about Te?" Sakuno shook her head, never breaking eye contact.

"No, that's Sakura's. I want something for just us two." Sevante mentally sighed. Sakuno wasn't going to give up and he knew this.

'Like mother like daughter.'

"Okay then... Sevy-kun it is." He told her through gritted teeth. Inner Sakuno fist pumped and shouted "Hell yes!"

"Mom! Are you down here torturing Te-kun again?" Sakura asked coming down the steps. Sevante's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. To him, she was absolutely stunning. She had tied her pink hair into a bun with the silver chopsticks he had bought her holding it up. She was wearing a strapless snow white dress that stopped just below her calf. She had on high heels of the same color. She wore the jeweled silver tiara that she had picked out earlier that day.

"Sakura-chan y-you're beautiful he said walking up to hear and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight, loving embrace. And Sakura couldn't be more elated.

After Sasuke left for some expensive boarding school, paid for by Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's second biggest hentai enthusiast, Sakura was heartbroken and didn't think she'd ever get over him. That is until Sevante reappeared a month later. He heard what had happened and helped fix her broken heart with something that meant more to her than Sasuke, her friends and family. And after that she slowly started to fall in love with him, not just because of his looks, or his family name, or his fortune.

She fell in love with him because of his genuine personality, his ability to help others without a doubt and expect nothing in return, and the fact that he liked her for her and not just her body.

"T-Thank you Sevante. I-I wanted to look good tonight." He smiled at her and looked at Sakuno who wore a proud smile on her face.

"I'll bring her home after school tomorrow." He said with a smirk as Sakuno paled a little. Sakura giggled and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go before you give my mom a heart attack." She said pushing him out of the door and into the night streets of Konoha.

-=3-

Sakura and Sevante were driving around the nighttime streets of Konoha in Sevante's black BMW M3. Sakura sighed happily. Her belly was full of food and her mind still on the hilarious movie she watched in his arms.

Now they were on their way home.

"Did you get full Sakura-chan?" he asked her not taking his eyes off the road. She nodded and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window.

"Yes, I did. That was the best thing I ever ate Te-kun. Thank you, for the delicious dinner." She said sighing happily.

"It was no problem Sakura." He said as he turned into a big driveway. Sakura looked around. This was Ino's house. But no one was home, that was evident from the empty driveway.

"Te-kun? What's going..." Sakura was stopped midsentence by Sevante pressing his lips to hers, his hand on her cheek. Sakura was wide-eyed for a moment but soon returned it and eagerly kissed him back.

-=3-

Ino smiled tiredly as she placed her binoculars down.

"Congratulations Sakura... You deserve him..." she said yawning as she laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes as she felt sleep taking her. She accepted it gladly.

-=3-

Sakura was stunned. Not only had Sevante kissed her but he had asked her out in the same action. And she said yes with her reaction. Sevante pulled away for air and smiled at her.

"I've waited a long time to do that. Now shall we go home?" Sakura pouted as he said "home". But then she remembered she was going to spend the night with Hinata tonight and she smiled.

"Yea. Let's go."

-=3-

Hinata scowled when she saw Sevante with the **biggest fucking **smile on his face. Who the hell was that happy on this unholy hour of the night?

"Forgot my key." He told her as she walked away grumbling something about stupid red heads and castrating them all, but Sevante smiled and walked in with Sakura sleeping in his arms. He carried her bridal style up to his room and took off her shoes and pulled the two chopsticks that held her hair up and set them on the dresser. He pulled her pajamas out of her purse and quickly put them on her. He sighed happily as she curled up under the covers. After pulling on his pajamas, red plaid pajama pants he grabbed a cover and headed down to the living room and laid down on the couch. His little cousin was sitting in the chair adjacent to him.

"You must really love her Sevante. To give up your bed for a uncomfortable couch is almost chivalrous." Sevante smiled small.

"Yes I do, Hina-chan. But go get some sleep. School's tomorrow." Hinata smiled. She loved her cousin so much. No matter how much of a jackass he was, he always helped her when she needed it. She stood up and kissed him on the forehead seeing that he fell asleep within seconds after speaking to her.

"Good night Sevante."

-=3-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It's Kishimoto's. Not Mine**

**-=3-**

**Chapter Three- Their Both the Same To Me**

"Oh my god! You finally did it!" Ino exclaimed happily seeing Sakura hand in hand with Sevante with a wide smile on her face. Sakura nodded and leaned and kissed Sevante. Everyone gasped and then smiled.

"About damn time, Sevante!" Choji exclaimed, high fiving his friend. Sevante grinned and looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed and dragged him to the bleacher and sat him down. He smirked and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. Sakura blushed and pushed back, him forcing into the crevice of the bleacher. She felt him tighten his grip on her and smiled wider.

'Who needs Sasuke? I have Te-kun.'

-=3-

"Aww! They're so cute!" TenTen exclaimed seeing her friend from afar, jumping onto Neji's back**,** much to his dismay. He glared at her over his shoulder. TenTen smiled innocently and kissed his cheek. "Stop being such a big baby, baby."

Neji sighed and looked at his cousin who had fallen asleep on Naruto's chest. He smiled at her and turned to his girlfriend who had started to climb up to put her legs on his neck.

"I'm such a lucky guy." He said thinking aloud. TenTen smiled and patted on his head.

"Well duh, genius! You have me in your life." He smiled and put his hands on her legs to balance her.

"Now my love! Onto the others!" She shouted pointing towards the group. Neji laughed a little.

"Yes, my love."

-=3-

"Choji-kun share!" Ino shouted at her boyfriend. Choji grinned he lifted his chips up over his girlfriends head. She pouted and jumped up.

"Sorry Ino-chan, but these are MY chip. And they're barbeque." Ino pouted and turned her back on him.

"Okay fine. Be that way then." She muttered. Choji looked at her for a moment before sighing and handing her the bag.

"Here ya go, Ino-chan." Ino turned and tore the bag from his hands with a victorious smile. She pecked Choji and sat down next to him leaning into him as they shared the bag of chips.

-=3-

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Lazy!"

"Troublesome!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at his girlfriend. She smirked at him.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" she nodded quickly. They could be called a dysfunctional couple, yet they were couple of the year. No one could understand it. Shikamaru, a lazy but smart boy, and Temari, the hyperactive blonde chick with the weird brothers, a dysfunctional couple indeed. There was no way that could have worked put, but in the end it did and the loved each other.

"You're a twisted and sick person."

"But you love me." He smiled and nodded as she put his head on her lap and started stroking his brown hair.

"Yes, I do. No matter how troublesome, you are." He told her. She smiled at him and leaned her head back.

"I guess that's about as sentimental as you can get.' She said closing her eyes. 'Go back to sleep Shika-kun. I'll wake you up when class starts." She said. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Temari."

"Whaat?"

"I love you." Temari smiled wide and continued to stroke his hair.

"I love you, too."

-=3-

Naruto smiled as he brushed a dark blue strand of hair off of Hinata's face. She snuggled into his chest as her wrapped his arms around her. He smiled as he recognized the familiar feeling that he only got around Hinata. He was told that it meant he had found true love and his soulmate. He didn't need to be told that because he had already knew it was more than just that.

"Naru-kun?" he hadn't realized that she had woken up. She looked at him with those beautiful pale lavender eyes that he loved so much.

"Yes Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed when he gave her his signature smirk. She loved him so much. Sure he did a lot of stupid things, sometimes erring on the edge of illegal and legal, but she knew that he would do anything for her and she would do the same for him.

"Wh-Why don't w-we go t-to the others?" Now if only she could get rid of that damned stuttering she hated so much. Naruto smiled and stood up, picking her up bridal style.

"Sure. Anything for you Hina-chan.'

-=3-

"Okay is everyone here?" Ino asked looking over her group of friends. Everyone nodded, wondering why the hell Ino had dragged them to an abandoned club room, directly after school.

"Mind explaining why we're here Blondie?" Sevante asked causing Sakura to nudge him in the ribs and utter a quick 'shut up' to him. Ino grinned.

"Why thank you for asking Sevante. I called you all here to tell you to meet me at my house as soon as we leave here."

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sevante blinked twice and gave her an 'are-you-fucking-retarded' look, causing their girlfriends to nudge them in the ribs.

"And you couldn't just text us this why?" TenTen asked combing her glossy black hair.

"Hmm... I don't know. But anyway, my house, immediately."

"Yea, yea. We heard you. Now if you'll excuse me. Shikamaru stood up and began for the door. He stopped when he saw Ino blocking it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sit your ass down Pineapple! We're not done here yet!"

"Wait a damn second! Who the hell are you calling pineapple you ditzy blonde!"

"Ditzy? At least I don't spend all day watching clouds!"

Everyone facepalmed as Shikamaru and Ino continued arguing.

"Every."

"Damn."

"Time."

-=3-

Sevante got out of his car and stretched the door before heading to Ino's front door. He blinked as he saw everyone's car parked alongside his. Neji's silver Ferrari, Naruto's blinding orange RX-8, Choji's brown '94 Camaro, Shikamaru's white Challenger, TenTen's black Prius, Hinata's blue Enzo, Ino's tan Corrvette, and Temari's red Charger.

"Did everyone have to bring their car?" He muttered to himself as he rang the door bell. He put his hands in his pockets as Ino's father answered the door his smile quickly fading into a scowl.

"Sevante."

"Inoshi." Sevante walked in past him and started down into the basement where everyone was waiting on him.

"Wait."

Sevante looked over his shoulder at Inoshi who just sighed.

"I'm listening."

"I-I know I haven't been much of a father to you, and I just want to say I'm sorry for that." Inoshi said to him. Sevante frowned and turned to face him.

"You abandoned me and my mother 16 years ago. I spent these 16 years fatherless. Where were you when I was growing up? You weren't at any of my graduations. You were always there for Ino. You weren't there when I got sick and spent almost an entire year in the hospital. You spent that time with Ino and that slut you left us for. So don't try to be the good guy and try to apologize. It won't work with me Inoshi."

"I didn't mean to abandon you two, Sevante."

"But you did anyway. I don't need this right now." Sevante said as he turned and continued to the basement, leaving a speechless Inoshi standing in the kitchen.

-=3-

Sevante walked down the steps carefully.

"Hello?" he said seeing that the basement light was off. That could mean one of two things. They were up in Ino's room and he didn't get the text or this was Naruto's idea of a prank.

He came to the landing of the basement and flicked the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted out at the same time causing Sevante to jump and hit his head on the brick wall. He shook the pain off and looked at everyone. All his friends and some of his family were here. Temari had brought Kankuro and Gaara, Shikamaru brought Kiba and Shino, and Hinata had brought Hanabi.

Sakura walked up to him and put a hand on his chest and kissed him deeply.

"What was that for?"

Sakura shrugged. "No reason at all."

"What's all this?" he asked looking around. Everyone smiled and chatted with one another.

"It's a party stupid."

"What's the occasion?"

"Ohh. I didn't tell you this earlier, but Ino started a club called the Couples' Club. She waited for us because she didn't want us to feel left out." Sakura said pressing her body into his and laying her head on his chest. Sevante looked at his friends- no family, and had to smile.

"True love lasts forever,

remaining unshaken by the tests of time,

and unbroken by human nature.

True love is a force to be reckoned with

And should not be played with like a childs toy.

It is a durable yet fragile thing.

It is elusive

And only shows its face to an exclusive few."

-=3-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Whoooo! I don't own it! Partayy!**

**-=3-**

**Chapter Four- Sleepover **

Sevante's phone rang out loud, waking him up. He groaned and picked up his phone. He lifted his head and read the caller ID. It read Ino and had a picture of her and Sevante at his 8th grade graduation he gave a small smile and tapped answer.

"This better be good." He muttered putting his head back down.

"I'm bored." Sevante was shocked at the pure audacity she had just said that with. He looked at his clock. It read 12:27 A.M.. he hadn't even been sleeping 2 hours

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?." Sevante could practically feel her smile through the phone, which further pissed him off.

"Why thank you!"

"What the hell do you want Ino?"

"Everyone said to call you and get you to come to my house. I just doesn't feel complete without our favorite asshole." Ino told him. Sevante frowned. Did this girl not know what time it was? And who she was talking to?

"I call foul play. Shikamaru would never-"

"Yo." Sevante groaned when Shikamaru came to the phone.

"They got you."

"Yup."

"Damn..."

"Exactly."

"Be there in 15."

"Whatever." Sevante hung up the phone and sat up. He got out of bed and walked to his closet sighing.

After getting dressed Sevante tiptoed through the halls with his phone and keys, being careful not to wake any of his family members up. He sighed in relief as he made it out of the front door and safely into his car. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled off into late night Konoha.

-=3-

Sakura stared out of the window, bored. They had called Sevante almost 45 minutes ago and he still hadn't arrived.

"Don't worry, forehead. He'll be here soon." Ino said placing a hand on her shoulder. At that moment a familiar BMW pulled into the driveway. Sakura smiled and looked at her.

"I don't ever doubt him. He always comes through for us. He's our asshole." Ino said causing Sakura to giggle and nod. Ino smiled and went down to let Sevante in.

Sevante glared daggers at her as soon as she opened the door. She beamed in return.

"Who the **fuck** is that happy this late at night?" He thought back to the night he brought back to the night he brought Sakura back to his house. Now he knew how Hinata felt that night.

"Obviously me. Now let's go!" She said pulling him in and closing the door behind them. Sevante groaned when he opened the door and saw everyone was wide awake sitting in front of Ino's massive TV with a horror movie on.

"So you woke me up to watch a scary movie?"

"It's a sleepover, dummy. See the sleeping bags?" TenTen said looking at him with a grin. She was hugged up with Neji who stared intently at the violence on the screen. Sevante paled. Everyone was in pajamas. He was in jeans and tee shirt.

"Well that would have been something to tell me on the phone!" he exclaimed silently, not wanting to wake his father and his wife.

"We all know you keep your gym clothes in the trunk stupid! Just go grab your sweatpants." Temari told him. He muttered something about dumb blondes and headed back to his car to grab his pajamas.

-=3-

"What the fuck is that?" Naruto asked, staring in wonder at the creature on the screen. Temari, Shikamaru, and Hinata stared at it in morbid fascination. Ino had hidden behind Choji.

"Tell me when it's over." Choji nodded and stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. Hinata sat between Naruto's legs and was leaning against him staring unflinchingly at a woman being disemboweled by the creature, disturbing the few of her friends. Naruto was staring at the scene in wonder, rubbing his hand across Hinata's stomach which caused her to turn and look at him.

"Don't even think about it Uzumaki. I'd castrate you before you could blink if you tried." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wouldn't even dream of it, Hina-chan." He told her. She nodded and turned her attention back to the movie. Naruto sighed in relief and turned back to the movie.

TenTen was revolted by the violence and had taken out her iPod and turned on a less violent movie. Neji had decided to watch it with her and they moved to a corner and sat with TenTen in between Neji's legs and Neji's chin on her shoulder with her arms around her. They each had an earphone in their ear and a smile on their face.

Temari and Shikamaru were watching the movie with little interest in it. They both wore smiles on their face. Their fingers were intertwined and they had a red thread tied to each of their ring fingers.

Sakura was glaring daggers at a 'sleeping' Sevante. She pouted and contemplated hitting him in the nuts.

"Don't even think about it Sakura." He muttered opening one eye with a smirk on his face.

"How did you-"

"Shh... For me to know and you to find out.." He said sitting up and winking at her. She sighed and figured she didn't wanna know.

"So Te-kun, why aren't you watching the movie? It looks real interesting." She said with heavy sarcasm. Sevante shrugged.

"Not my kind of movie. It's just violence and killing from the first 10 minutes." He said before pulling her on top of him and smirking.

"I love you Cherry Blossom." Sakura blushed crimson and kissed him passionately. When they broke the kiss Sakura put put her hands on both his cheeks and said,

"I Love You Too, Te-kun."

-=3-

The next morning, a groggy Ino sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. Choji was sleeping adjacent to her; everyone else was either in a sleeping bag or lying on the white carpet. She raised an eyebrow but then smiled as she remembered the events of last night.

"Oh yeah." She looked at her clock. The red LED display read 4:33 P.M. She sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"15 more minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Shun deMarco does not own Naruto, if he did Itachi woulda been alive and kicking ass right nao.**

**Fifth chapter =3. I hope you all like. I focused a bit more on romance in this chapter. Thanks**

**-=3-**

**Chapter Five- Late Night Romance **

TenTen sat up with a start and suppressed a scream. She could see the moon rising from where she was sitting, so she assumed she wasn't asleep very long. She was drenched in sweat. She looked around Ino's lavender room; everyone was still, much to her relief. The only sound was the steady breathing of her friends. Her eyes landed on the digital clock on Ino's nightstand. 2:43. She ran a lithe finger through her long silky black hair and took ragged, shaky breaths. It had been like this for weeks now. Honestly, she was, as she would put it, fucking sick of it.

"Just a nightmare, Ten. Just a nightmare." She told herself over and over but it didn't help her frayed nerves any. She hated the idea, but she knew she had to wake Neji up. He would comfort her until she fell asleep again. She crawled over to him and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Neji-kun. Wake up, please. I need you." As she expected, Neji groaned and turned to her. He half-opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Nightmare?" She nodded quickly with a meek smile. He sighed. She took that as her cue and lay next to him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a spooning position.

"At least you're here this time, Neji-kun." She whispered softly. She felt him nod into her back.

"Yea, yea. Try to get some sleep Ten-chan. I'll be here if the nightmares come back." He whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and she soon closed her eyes, feeling sleep's welcoming embrace.

"Neji-kun."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ten-chan." TenTen smiled softly as she gave in and let sleep take her. This time she dreamed pleasantly.

-=3-

Something was wrong, very wrong. Sakura opened her eyes and felt around. Sure enough, she was right. Sevante had disappeared when she was sleeping. To where she didn't know.

She sat up and looked around the room through lidded eyes. Sevante was nowhere to be seen. His phone, however, was nearby and it the screen was glowing. It vibrated and rang softly. She crawled over to it and unlocked it.

There was one text message from Karin. Sakura tilted her head. Why would Karin be texting her boyfriend this late at night? She tapped the icon and their conversation open Sakura scrolled to the first message.

"hey there sexy ;). -K.

What do you want Kari?. -S.H&S.H"

Sevante's signature made her smile, but she kept reading regardless.

"I'm lonely. =( -K.

And your point is? I'm sleeping. -S.H&S.H

My parents are out of town for the week. You should come over so we can do things. ;) -K.

I'm sleeping. -S.H&S.H

Please? -K.

No -S.H&S.H

Pretty please with my cherry on top. -K."

Sakura was disgusted with the red head. She was so desperate.

"I said no. -S.H&S.H

You're no fun anymore. -K.

Yea, yea. Whatever. Text Sasuke or something. I'm trying to enjoy my eyelids -S.H&S.H

You suck. =P -K.

Whatever. Ttyl, Tomato. -S.H&S.H

Don't call me that! -K

Yea, Yea, whatever -S.H&S.H

Anyway, Good night Sevan-kun, love ya! -K

Night, Karin. -S.H&S.H"

Sakura smiled. Sevante was fully faithful to her.

The door opening shook her from her thoughts. She turned to it and blushed. Sevante was standing in the doorway shirtless, his red hair messier than usual. His pale red eyes were lidded. To anyone else, he looked like he had seen better days. To Sakura, he was perfect. And yet he was barely conscious. She could tell because he stumbled trying to get back in Ino's massive bed.

"Hey Ra-chan. Did I wake you?" He asked her when he finally managed to get back in. She shook her head and he smiled tiredly.

"Good, cause I know how you get when your..." He trailed off as he fell onto the lavender satin sheet and fell asleep. Sakura smiled at him.

Sure he was lazy as hell, a little less lazy than Shikamaru, but still lazy nonetheless. But that was one of the many qualities about him that she loved. She smiled and pulled his legs on to the bed and laid in front of him. She smiled softly when he pulled her close. Sakura snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. This was bliss.

"Cranky..." He completed his sentence in a whisper that she almost didn't hear. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sevante." Sakura smiled as the warm embrace of sleep began to creep upon her. She accepted it contentedly.

-=3-

Hinata stared at the ceiling of Ino's room with her hands over her mouth. She hummed softly as she felt Naruto move.

"I see you're awake, Naru-kun. What's wrong?" She asked not taking her eyes of the ceiling.

"Can't sleep.' He muttered. Hinata turned and looked at her boyfriend. He looked back at her. His azure eyes met her white ones, causing Hinata to blush madly.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Wanna go with me to the balcony, Hina-chan?" he asked her as he sat up and made his way to the stained glass doors leading to Ino's balcony. Hinata got up as carefully as she could as to not wake her friends. She followed Naruto out onto the balcony and sat on the railing, looking out at Konoha. She smiled as she remembered the old Konoha. It was just a small village then, with only a few hundred citizens in its populace. Now look at it.

It was one of the most visited cities in the Land of Fire and its population was almost half a million.

"You miss it too don't you?" Naruto asked looking at the starless night sky. Hinata nodded slowly.

"Everything was simpler then. A lot simpler." Naruto looked at her and smiled tiredly. Hinata could tell he was tired. She was too.

"Hinata."

"Hmm?" She took her attention away from Konoha's skyline and looked at him. He wore a smirk on his face. A blond bang covered his right eye.

"You know I love you, right?" Hinata nodded.

"Good." He started to head back inside.

"Why did you ask?" She asked him grabbing his shoulder.

"Because... I feel like we're drifting apart. Hinata looked aghast.

"W-What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean Hinata!" he suddenly shouted, making Hinata flinch. "You're always with Kiba! Any time I call you, and you're around him, 'Oh, I'm sorry Naru-kun. I have to go.' Even though I may act otherwise, I am not dumb nor am I stupid! Now tell me the truth! Are you cheating on me?"

Hinata backed into the railing, her heart beating in her chest.

"N-Naru-kun I-"

"Don't fucking -kun me! Answer me damnit!" Hinata held back tears.

'No, be strong Hinata!'

"Wh-Why would I cheat on you! Give me a reason Naruto! Why would I give up everything to be with you just to cheat on you, huh?" Hinata shouted out, surprising Naruto and herself. She took deep breaths and stared at her boyfriend with her fist balled. Tears flowed from her eyes freely.

"I've known you since we were three! That's 13 years! 13 fucking years! And as for Kiba, We've been working on a damn science project for the past month! I don't have time to talk when I'm doing that!" She was visibly upset, which was a strange sensation for the young, usually soft-spoken Hyuuga.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend. He had never seen this side of her before. He reached out a hand to softly wipe her tears away. She slapped it away.

"You're not allowed to touch me." Naruto withdrew his hand.

"Hina-chan?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you about Kiba instead of exploding like that."

"It's too late to apologize."

Naruto strode over to her and lifted her chin. Hinata turned her head away, slapping him with her blue black hair. He softly began to sing to her.

"I hate feeling like this,

I'm so tired of trying to fight this.

I'm asleep but all I dream of is waking to you.

Tell me that you will listen

Your touch is what I'm missing

And the more I hide I realize

I'm slowly losing you.

Comatose."

Hinata turned her head to look at him. A fresh wave of tears started as he continued.

"I'll never wake up

Without an overdose

Of you.

I don't wanna live

I don't wanna breathe

'Less I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel.

Waking up to you never felt so real.

I don't wanna sleep

I don't wanna dream

Cause my dreams don't comfort me

The way you make me feel

Waking up to you never felt so real."

Naruto stopped singing and smiled softly at Hinata, who wore a smile on her tear covered face.

"I love you Naru-kun."

"I love you too, Hina-chan. Now let's get some sleep. I'm beat." Hinata nodded and happily followed behind Naruto.

-=3-

Temari was having a rather pleasant dream, until a certain spiky haired teen woke her up,

"Temari-chan!" he whispered loudly. She groaned and turned away from it.

"Get away from me Nara. I'm sleeping." She muttered. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"And it's okay when you wake me up?" Shikamaru asked her shaking her softly. She sighed inwardly.

'I'm gonna beat his ass one day.' She thought as she sat up and looked at him. His brown eyes held the same sleepy look they always had. The same look that made her heart flutter every time she looked at them.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked him through gritted teeth. So much for a romantic moment. Shikamaru held up a small flashing device.

"Your damn phone keeps waking me up. A person can only take so much Nyan Cat." Temari blushed and snatched her phone. She made a mental note to change her ringtone and looked at her phone. She had 2 missed calls and 3 text messages. Big deal.

"You woke me up for that? You know how to unlock my phone! You coulda did that yourself!" Shikamaru smirked.

"It seemed more fun this way." Temari looked down and sighed.

"You're an asshole. You and Sevante both. I'm going back to-" Her eyes widened when Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a light blush.

"W-What was that for you idiot?"

"You were gonna wake everyone up. And I wanted to remind you that I love you." He told her lying back down and closing one eye.

"Get some sleep. I'll take you to Suna in the morning, kay?" he said. Temari nodded and crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Temari smiled and fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

-=3-

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto and Sevante shouted at the same time. Sometime during the night, their parents had came and taken their cars, leaving tiny little notes, in their place.

"I look forward to seeing you at home Sevante.

-Natsumi H."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man.

-Iruka Umino"

Sevante visibly paled and shuddered. Naruto just scratched his head. He was sure he had to Iruka where he was going. He turned to Hinata.

"Can I get a ride Hina-chan?" He said rubbing the back of his head. Hinata smiled and gave a nod.

"H-Hai." They both climbed into her car and left.

"We'll catch you guys later. We're gonna head out to Suna." Shikamaru said as he and Temari climbed into his car. Everyone waved as they pulled off. Sevante decided to ride home with Neji. Sakura rode home alone, leaving Ino and Choji alone.

"Do you have to go Choji-kun?" Ino whined holding onto her boyfriend's hand. Choji smiled softly.

"Yes, I do. Father wants me to help out at the restaurant today. I'll come back after I get off."

"Promise?" She said looking up at him.

"Promise." He said lifting her chin and kissing her softly. "I love you, Ino. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Choji! Now go! The quicker you leave, the quicker you'll be back!" She said pushing him into the car. He smiled and started the car.

"See you at 9, babe!" He shouted pulling off. Ino smiled and started back into the house. She shivered when she realized that Sevante had decided to have some honor.

"Fucking baka."

-=3-

**Read and review If you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own, Kishimoto does. Sevante though is my own creation. **

**A/N: I wanna incorporate more couples into this. If you have any ideas PM them to me or leave them in a review. Please and Thanks =3 **

**-=3-**

**Chapter Six- To Tokyo!**

"WooHoooo! Summer's finally here!" Naruto declared eagerly raising fistpumping thin air. Sevante and Choji eagerly joined in. Neji and Shikamaru sighed.

"One problem though." Neji muttered, the others looked at him.

"And that is?"

"... Where we are going for summer break!" Neji exclaimed making everyone jump. Shikamaru stroked his chin, thinking.

"Suna?"

"Too sandy."

"Kiri?"

"Nahh. That's where that serial killer, Zabuza lives. I heard he has a giant sword." They all shivered.

"Jeez. There's nothing to do here or anywhere to go in this damned country!"

"There's Tokyo, I could pay for your tickets." Everyone looked at Sevante and facepalmed.

"There are fangirls there. We'd be..."

"You'd be."

"We'd be torn apart as soon as we touch down." Sevante shrugged, looking around.

"Anyone notice that none of the girls are around?" indeed none of their girlfriends had shown up. The parking lot was void of vehicles and life. Choji's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hel~"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS! WE'VE BEEN HERE SINCE SCHOOL WAS OUT!"

"~Lo?" Choji nearly dropped his phone when Ino shouted.

"Oi! Where are you guys!" Choji asked, preparing for another shout.

"My house, basement. You all have 15 minutes, or I let Hinata and 'Mr. Clean Cut' practice castration~." Ino sang sweetly. The threat was old and over-used, but nevertheless did its job. All the guys paled and quickly drove to Ino's house.

-=3-

Ino sighed as 5 cars pulled into the driveway.

"Does anyone carpool anymore?" she muttered to herself. She turned and walked into the house. She smiled happily and began to skip down the hall.

"They're here~!" Ino sang happily. Hinata stopped polishing the butcher knife the held in her hands.

"No castration?"

"Nope~!" Hinata pouted and put the knife back in her bag

A tick mark grew in Sakura's forehead. She looked up from her book and at Ino who wore a goofy grin on her face. She calmly closed the book and stood up.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" She shouted slamming the book down onto Ino's head.

"Sasuke-kun is back!" Sakura froze, everyone looked from what they were doing to look at the pink haired girl.

"S-Sasuke..." She thought back to the night he left.

-=3-

_**Flashback**_

_ "Wait! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted running up to him. She stopped when he looked at her._

_ "What do you want?" Sasuke asked her. He shook his head as she begged him to stay._

_ "No, now be gone." He said back handing Sakura so hard, she was knocked unconscious. Sasuke frowned at her limp body as he climbed into the waiting limo._

_ "Let's go."_

_-=3-_

"Hey! Are you guys down here!" Naruto said as the guys filed in, all eyeing Hinata, who just glared at them, muttering something along the lines of 'someday, my sweet, someday.' Naruto smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"Never, my dear. Never" he whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

"I have an announcement~!" Everyone glared at Ino who just smiled at them.

"Sasuke-kun will be coming with us on summer vacation!" Sevante's jaw tightened. Neji and Shikamaru looked away from their girlfriends and looked at him.

"No, he's not." Ino glanced at him.

"Yes, he is. No excepti-"

"Don't you already have a boyfriend! Why are you being so fucking slow Ino!" he shouted at her taking a step forward.

"Yes, I do. Sasuke is a friend, and he will stay that way. What is your problem." Sevante scowled and looked at Sakura.

"I'm going to Tokyo, you all can do whatever the hell you want." He told them, walking back up the steps.

-=3-

Sakura was shocked. She had never seen Sevante so angry before.

"Tokyo? Those damned tickets are like 250 dollars each! How the hell did he get those!" Temari shouted angrily. Everyone, with the exception of Hinata and Neji, who had went find their cousin, glared at her.

"Oh. Right, he's a Hyuuga."

Sakura sighed and walked to the stairs.

"I'm going with him."

"But Sakura."

"No, he's my boyfriend."

"Then we'll all go." Sakura smiled at her best friend.

"Fine."

-=3-

TenTen smiled as she and Neji approached everyone. Neji sighed and relief when he dropped their suitcases. Choji and Naruto snickered before being slapped upside the head by Ino and Hinata. Sevante and Shikamaru were sleeping as usual. Sakura was stroking Sevante's hair and singing softly. Temari was looking around at the busy airport in awe. Choji and Ino were watching a movie on her laptop. Naruto and Hinata were tickling each other each giggling madly. TenTen looked at them.

"Hey guys." Everyone froze, with the exception of the two sleeping teens, and turned to look at the newcomer.

Sakura turned to Ino and motioned for her to stay quiet pointing down. Ino nodded and grabbed Choji's hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto exclaimed getting up and walking to the raven haired boy. He hugged him briefly.

"Naruto. It's good to see you." Sasuke said with a small smile. His eyes landed on Sakura who glared daggers at him. He saw someone's head on her lap and frowned. Who was this person on the girl he loved lap? Her boyfriend?

"Sasuke-kun, that's Sevante-kun, Sakura's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura nodded.

"Yep, and he really wants to kick your ass. So stop looking at me before I wake him up." Sasuke started to reply but noticed everyone shaking their heads no.

"Hmph, I must be leaving, Kakashi-sensei will be looking for me."

"Where are you two going?"

"America."

Ino nodded and let him leave.

"He seems... Different."

-=3-

Everyone sighed happily as they settled into their seats in first class.

"Hyuuga's are so lucky." Temari said happily closing her eyes and leaning her seat back.

"Mmmmhmmm!" Everyone agreed simultaneously.

"So Hinata, since you're the only one whose been to Tokyo what's it like?" Naruto asked excitedly. Hinata blushed when all attention turned to her.

"I-It's v-very busy and bright from what I can remember. I didn't really get to go anywhere. But j-just watch out for strange people offering you something called 'Chakra Candy'. I-It's a very potent drug that can cause hallucinations."

"I'm bored and we still have..." Naruto looked at his phone. "23 Hours!"

"Everyone let's play Call of Nindo: Anbu Ops!" Choji exclaimed pointing a 2 GameStation Xs and two TVS. The boys eagerly agreed, each scooping up one of the ten remotes. They looked at the girls who crossed their arms.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"We bet." Shikamaru smirked.

"And what are the terms."

"We win, you have to do whatever we say for the whole month we're here." Sevante nodded.

"And if we win, you have to protect us from the fangirls." Ino nodded and all the girls picked up a remote and smirked at the guys. After setting up the game it began.

**Rules**

**Score Limit: First to 50 kills**

**Time Limit: Unlimited**

**Map: Valley of the End**

**Teams**

**Kunoichi:**

**xxBlondePWNAGE!**

**BlindHeiress**

**xXTwoBunzXx**

**BubbleGumSweetie3**

**iWillDestroyYou-_-**

**Ninja:**

**!BlondeKitsuneX**

**BlindProdigy16**

**RawrGoesTheDinosaur=3**

**-insertfoodhere-**

**XtremeCloudwatcher**

**Are these settings okay?**

Everyone nodded and pressed the 'A' button on their remote and smirked when the game started.

-=3-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Sadly =(**

**A/N: Thanks to SasuNaruForever564 for her ideas =3 I'm gonna add a new couple this chapter. That probably means the start of new chapters too =3 And I'm gonna try to put a chapter up every two days =3**

**-=3-**

**Chapter Seven- Tokyo Troubles **

The words 'Game Over' flashed on the screen. It then switched to an instant replay of the final kills, a rather epic explosive kunai throw from Hinata, across the stage, into the unsuspecting group of male nin.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sevante shouted throwing the controller to the ground, followed by the other males doing the same and standing up. "I call hax!"

"It's called skill, noobs." Hinata high-fived the girls and downloaded a copy of her epic kill.

"B-But we've been playing this since Call of Nindo: Feudal Warfare! How the hell do you pull an entire map Explosive Kunai throw and you just started playing not even a month ago?" Naruto asked his girlfriend who was posting the kill on Nintube.

"Ehh... Beginner's Luck?" She shrugged and went back to her seat. Choji turned to Ino who had an evil grin on her face.

"As soon as we touch down." She repeated this twice and went back to her seat. Each of the guys gulped.

"We're dead." -Neji

"So dead." -Choji

"Bahh! Son of a-" -Naruto

"...I'm going to sleep." -Shikamaru

"Hmph! I'm doing the same, don't even think of waking me up for the next," -Sevante. He looked down at his watch, "22 hours!" Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure you can't sleep that long, it's unhealthy."

"Bahh!" Shikamaru perked up.

"Wanna bet on it." Ino turned her head to the pineapple headed boy.

"You wanna lose again?" Shikamaru ignored her and continued.

"If he sleeps til we touchdown, the previous bet will be nullified." Everyone nodded, save for one redhead, who had fallen asleep in his seat.

-=3-

Everyone was watching the redhead who slept like a log. He had fallen to the floor, been kicked by the girls (while the guys weren't looking, of course), and been knocked into the wall (due to some heave turbulence, and the fact that it would be hilarious. It was, just not to Sakura, who was now stroking his hair and singing softly.).

"2 hours, come on Sevante." Naruto chewed his lip and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"No, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you, mommy!" Sevante said dreamily.

Temari bit back her laughter

"He's talking. In his sleep." TenTen deadpanned looking at Neji, who shrugged.

"You do it too, Ten-chan." TenTen became flushed.

"I-I do not!" she stammered out loudly. Sevante groaned and curled closer to Sakura.

"Temari's fat, and has a weird brother."

"I'll strangle 'em!" Everyone moved to hold Temari back including Sakura.

"What the hell!" Sevante shouted sitting upright, rubbing the back of his head with a scowl.

"Son." -Naruto

"Of." -Choji

"A." -Neji

"Female dog." -Shikamaru

-=3-

All five guys sighed as they stepped off the pane stairs and onto the tarmac.

"I blame you." Sevante whispered to Shikamaru who just shrugged and continued on. They didn't have to worry about their bags, they were already on their way to the hotel they were staying at.

"So, I say we go meet up with Karin and Sui." Sevante suggested. Everyone turned and glared at him. He just smiled smugly.

"So they're here?" Sevante nodded.

"In Tokyo." Another nod. Everyone groaned.

"I don't see what's so bad about her? She's not a big slut like everyone says she is and we've been friends since we were born. She's practically my sister."

"She might be, you never know. The red hair and all." Shikamaru muttered.

"Then why don't you guys like her?"

"She's a slut." -Ino and Sakura

"I just don't like her." Temari, Ino, Hinata.

"She vaguely reminds me of a tomato." -Shikamaru

"Suigestu is kinda creepy. He has those sharp, creepy teeth." -Every guy minus Sevante.

"Mahhh! You're all making no sense! " Sevante exclaimed grabbing the sides of his head.

"Let's go to the hotel first. Spend a few hours there and then go hang with Suigestu and Karin tonight." Sevante pouted but agreed.

"You guys suck."

"We love you too." They all said simultaneously.

-=3-

Sevante sighed happily under the massive comforter he was lying under.

"Sevante?" he groaned and stuck his head under the cover before Sakura could walk in and force him from under the comforter.

"You're still not up? I thought you wanted to see Karin."

"I'm dressed. But I just wanna snuggle with you Ra-chan. We have a few more hours, and it's still day."

"But-" He poked his head from under the cover and gave her the best puppy dog look he could manage.

"Pleaseee?"

"No." Cue watery eyes.

"Hmph. Get your ass up. You get 5 minutes, then I'm dragging your ass out to the limo.."

"You're mean." Sevante muttered putting his head back under the cover.

-=3-

"Nuuuu! Let. Me. Go! I no wanna go! I WANNA STAY WITH MY COMFORTER! It is my friend!" Sevante held onto to headboard of the bed tightly as Ino, Sakura, and TenTen tugged on his legs. Hinata and Temari tried to pry his fingers from the wood.

"20 dollars that they get us to get him off." Choji muttered.

"Nope."

"Hey guys?" All the boys looked in other direction whistling.

"You idiots come get your idiot. We'll be in the limo." Temari muttered giving up. They all sighed and kneeled next to the bed. Sevante watched them closely.

"Okay, here's the deal. You get up or we burn the cover." Neji held up a lighter he got from the desk. Sevante's pale eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but we would."

"You're monsters."

"And you're an idiot now get your ass up and let's go!"

-=3-

Ino stifled a giggle when she saw the boys carrying a struggling redhead.

"Let me go! I can walk damnit!" Choji shook his head.

"No, last time we tried that you ran."

"Okay. You can put him down. I got him from here." Sakura said with a smirk. The guys dropped Sevante and piled into the silver limo. He looked up at the pink haired girl and frowned.

"I dislike you so much right now."

"I love you too Te-kun. Now get up, get in the limo, and don't you dare try to bolt. I'm faster than you."

"Mahh! Worst day ever." He muttered getting into the limo.

-=3-

"Oi! Suigestu!" Sevante shouted waving his arms frantically looking around. He was the one who had to go fetch Karin and Suigestu from the convention center probably because no one would recognize him.

The white haired boy turned around and grinned.

"There he is Karin, let's go." He said tugging on the redheaded girls arm.

"I want this! Sui-kun can I..." She trailed off when she saw probably the most handsome guy she knew.

"Sevan-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" she shouted running and jumping into his arms.

"Shhhh!" he whispered looking around.

"Be conspicuous. There are always fans somewhere. Some normal some crazy. A lot of crazy ones though. Now let's just-"

"Ohemgee! Its Karin and Suigestu! But whose that guy with them?"

"Did Gaara get taller?" Sevante's eyebrow twitched and he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Open. The. Door. As soon as you see us." He said slowly backing up towards the exit. "As soon as we're out go straight for the silver limo." Suigestu and Karin nodded.

"NOW!" All three of them ran out of the door, followed closely by a large group of cosplayers, all wielding some sort of weapons. No word could describe the pure... awesome of the situation.

The door of the limo flew open and the three of them dived in.

"Drive!" Ino shouted slamming the door closed. The limo sped off leaving a large group of cosplayers standing in the street.

"Follow them!" one of them shouted holding up a sword with a gun as the hilt.

"Yea!"

And thus began a chase of epic proportions.

**-=3-**

**End A/N: I have no definite end for this story . So it'll probably go on and on and on and on. Baiiiii! -=3**

**-Shun deMarco**


End file.
